Standard photochemical etching when done simultaneously from both sides of a metal sheet produces an hourglass shaped edge profile. This hourglass shaped edge, referred to as "foot" is undesirable in etched lead frames and impairs the functionality of the finished product. Lead frames may also be stamped, but by etching, smaller openings or spaces may be made in the lead frame. The edge "foot" produced by standard photochemical etching leaves small projections extending into the openings and does not produce a smooth edge.